Not All Slytherins Are Bad
by loudtunes
Summary: When Harry is sorted into Slytherin, everyone is shocked.  Especially Ginny.  Follow Harry, Draco, Ginny, and Luna through this AU version of their lifes.  One Shot.  Harry/Ginny.  Draco/Luna.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. -.-**

**So I got this idea when I was watch The Sorcerer's Stone. What if Harry accepted Draco's offer of being friends? He'd be in Slytherin, but what about Ginny? Would she still harbor a crush on the Boy-Who-Lived? Well, I put what I thought would happen. :P **

**Hope you enjoy!**

xXx

Harry James Potter was a mystery to Ginny Weasley. Sure, when she was young she was practically in love with him, but that was _before _he was sorted into Slytherin. Are you shocked? Everyone else sure was. How was it that the boy destined to defeat You-Know-Who was in Slytherin? Weren't all Slytherins just future Death Eaters? Ginny soon found out that, no, they weren't _all _bad.

Now, as a first year, Ginny watched, wide eyed, as Harry Potter easily caught the Snitch. The Gryffindor Seeker, a skinny Fifth Year with a temper almost as fiery as her own, landed on the ground and threw his broom onto the Pitch in frustration. Ginny laughed at the sight.

"**AND HARRY POTTER CATCHES THE SNITCH. SLYTHERIN WINS, 260 - 150,**" Lee's voice carried out threw the Pitch. Ginny knew she should be upset because Gryffindor lost, but she didn't really seam to mind at all. She sighed. She would never tell anyone, even her closest friends, but she still had a crush on The Boy Who Lived. Just a small one.

xXx

"Harry Potter…" Dumbledore's voice came out as a shocked, unbelieving whisper, before he turned to face the students, and angrily repeated what he said in a harsh yell. Ginny turned and face the Slytherin table, as Malfoy, Harry's best friend, pushed him forward. The Fourth Year Slytherin walked slowly to the front of the Great Hall, returning the glares of Ron Weasley and the other Gryffindors. When his eyes met Ginny's, his glare softened into a gaze. He lowered his head, and continued walking.

He stood next to Cedric, ignoring the stares he got. Ginny's heart nearly broke when Dumbledore announced that he was to compete in the Triwizard tournament.

Ginny was remind of when Harry saved her from the Chamber of Secrets. She remembered never feeling more scared. She also remembered feeling safe in Harry's arms.

xXx

It was the night before the Second Task, and Ginny was in the Library pretending to study while Luna finished her DADA essay. What Ginny was really doing was thinking about the First Task. She remembered her heart beating fast as she watched Harry narrowly avoid death. She also remembered Ron complaining about what Harry did. Ron thought that anyone could simply "Accio" their broom and easily get the egg. Ginny simply shrugged off what Ron had said. She thought Harry's plan was a great one.

Ginny lost track of her thoughts as she heard giggling. Turning around, she saw Harry walking in, his arm around a blushing Pansy Parkinson. There was a grin on his face as he told Pansy and Draco something, which they apparently found hilarious. Laughing, Draco made his way over to Ginny and Luna.

"Well, Weasel and Loony. What are you two doing out at this time? It's almost past curfew," Draco said. Next to him, Harry stood with his arms crossed. He waved to Pansy as she left, before turning back.

"Could ask you the same question," Ginny said, her eyes not leaving her Potions book.

Harry smirked. "Seriously, Weasley. What're you doing here?" Ginny and Harry had a weird relationship. He wasn't mean to her, as Draco was, but he was necessarily nice, either.

Ginny glared. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm studying, obviously. Maybe you should try it."

"I study… sometimes. It doesn't matter, anyway. My marks are as good as Granger's, and I'm not an annoying know-it-all."

"You're not a know-it-all, but you sure are annoying," Luna muttered. Harry turned to face her. He'd almost forgotten she was there.

Harry shook his head, and turned back to Ginny. "So, I heard you were on the Quidditch team. **(AN: I forgot what year she was in when she joined the team. I'm guessing Third… anyone know if I'm right?) **Chaser, eh? Bet you can't beat Draco." When Draco tried out, in his Second Year, he wanted to be Seeker. Harry already was, so he tried out for Chaser. Who would have guessed that he had a knack for it?

Ginny grinned. "Guess we'll find out."

"I'll look forward to it," Draco smirked.

"An _I'll _look forward to seeing the three of you lose to Ravenclaw," Luna laughed.

"As five-time Quidditch Cup Winners, excuse us Slytherins if we laugh," Harry retorted.

Draco laughed. "Come on, Harry. We got work to do." Draco pulled Harry away from the girls, and led him into a random isle.

xXx

On her way to Gryffindor Tower, Ginny ran into Professor McGonagall.

"Professor!" she said in shock. "I was on my way to the Common Room… sorry if I'm out past curfew. I - "

"Its fine, Miss Weasley," McGonagall promised. "Professor Dumbledore would like to see you. Rest a sure, you are not in trouble."

"Oh," Ginny sighed in relief.

"Come, I'll escort you to him."

xXx

The next day, Harry couldn't get his nerves under control. Sure, he'd gone over what to do with Draco and Pansy on the way to the Great Hall, but he was still nervous. Draco had given him the Gillyweed he asked for, curtsy of Lucius Malfoy, and Harry prayed to Merlin that it would work.

His eyes scanned the Gryffindor table, looking for the familiar red-head. When he didn't see her, he frowned.

"I'll be back," he told Pansy and Draco. Pansy raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't say anything.

Harry got up, and felt the entire Great Hall's eyes on him. Walking over to the end of the Gryffindor table, he cleared his throat. Ron turned around and look at him, shocked.

"Hey, Weasley."

Ron sighed. "What?"

"I was just wondering… where's Ginny?"

Ron was shocked. "What do want with Gin?"

Harry shrugged. He realized that he didn't know. "Just 'wanna ask her something."

"Look, I don't know what's up, Potter, but if you do anything to Ginny, I swear I'll -"

Suddenly, there was a figure beside Harry. "You'll do what, Weasel?" Draco had his hand clutched around his wand, ready to fight beside his friend.

Ron knew he didn't have a chance at beating two of the best wizards in their grade. "Nothing," he muttered.

Draco smirked. "Thought so."

Luna had watched the exchange with wide eyes. Sure, Draco was a rude git. What had just happened was good indicator of that. But, it also showed that Draco _did _care for his friends. Maybe, just maybe, not all Slytherins were bad… Maybe.

xXx

Ginny was gasping for air as she finally came up out of the water. Her vision was blurry, but even so, she could easily make out Harry's messy hair.

"Harry?" she asked.

She was wet and cold. Harry was holding onto her, as if she would drown if he let go, even though she could swim. She flushed.

"I'm here," he whispered, hugging her closer to him. Ginny shocked herself by hugging him back. She didn't want to let go. She muzzled her head into the crook of his neck. She could feel his heart beating fast, matching her own.

"Come on," he muttered in her ear. A warm feeling passed through Ginny. She didn't know what it was, or why it lingered around her heart, but she liked it. Still hugging Ginny tightly, Harry swam to where Draco and Ron were waiting with towels. Once they were out of the water, Harry cast a drying charm, then a heating charm on their robes. While they were drying their hair with their towels, Pansy and Luna came running over. Pansy nearly toppled Harry over in the hug she gave him.

"I'm so glad your safe," she whisper in his ear, while glaring at Ginny. Ginny knew why. She wasn't sure why, but Harry would miss her the most if she was gone. More than he'd miss Pansy.

xXx

"Now, I'll demonstrate. Watch closely." Harry paused, making sure everyone was watching. He was the leader on Dumbledore's Army, and he had to make sure everyone else learned this. "Expecto Patronum!" he shouted. A brilliant stag bursted out of the tip of his wand. It pranced around the Room of Requirement before vanishing. "Remember, strong memories!" he called before letting everyone practice the spell.

Pansy smiled, and kissed her boyfriend. Ginny glared. Harry and Pansy's relationship started after Slytherin had defeated Gryffindor 230 - 110 last Quidditch match (in Ginny's defense, the Slytherin beaters had knocked out Ron, who was Gryffindor's seeker, in the first five minutes). Pansy had kissed him during the celebration party. When she pulled away, he was grinning.

Ginny wasn't sure why their relationship upset her so much. She was over Harry, right? She sighed. Either way, she was dating Michael Cornor now. She focused her gaze on Michael, who was practicing his Patronus. He realized she was looking, and grinned down on here. Giving her a quick kiss on the lips, he turned back to practicing.

She turned to look at Harry. He was praising a nervous-looking third year that had successfully formed an owl Patronus, if only for a second. Ginny smiled. Harry then turned back to Draco and Pansy, who had successfully performed their own Patronuses - Draco had a snake (Ginny thought that fitted him perfectly) and Pansy had a small dog **(AN: Couldn't really think of anything for her -.-). **He told them to go around and help anyone who needed it.

Ginny sighed, and tried to think of a strong memory. The first time she'd flown a broom! Of course! Quidditch was her favorite thing to do, and she's taught herself to fly when she was only six. With this in mind, she yelled, "Expecto Patronum!"

A wisp of white shot out of her wand, but nothing else. She sighed.

"Need help?" a voice asked from behind. She turned, only to see none other than Harry Potter, with a grin on his handsome face.

"No," she said through gritted teeth. She didn't know why, but the sight of him made her angry.

She turned away from him and, thinking of flying, and said clearly, "Expecto Patronum!" She got the same result she got the first time. She tried again. And again. And again. Finally, she sighed, and turned around. Harry was still there with an amused smile on his face.

"Let me help," he said kindly. She sighed, and grudgingly gave in. "Now, you need a strong memory, full of emotion. What memory are you using?"

"When I first flew on a broom," she answered.

He shook his head. "That's not good enough. You need something with more emotion. Come on, think." And she did. She thought… until she came up with something.

"Okay, I'm ready," she announced. Harry nodded, and told her to try the spell. She did. And got the same result.

"Ugh! Nothing's good enough!" she said.

"Well, what did you think of this time?" Harry asked.

She reddened. "N-nothing! Just - uh, just stuff…?" she said lamely.

"You'll something better than 'stuff'. Now, come on. What did you think of?"

Ginny sighed. "The first time M-Michael and I k-kissed," she muttered, turning red.

Harry's inside roared with jealousy. "Oh…" he cleared his throat. "Well, um… got anything else?"

"I don't know! If I do, I doubt it'll be good enough!" She sighed. "What's _your _memory, anyways?"all right

Now, it was Harry's turn to redden. "Look, if I tell you, you have to promise not to laugh, alright?"

"Why would I laugh?"

"Just promise!"

"Fine! I promise."

"Fine… it's the time when I saved you during the Triwizard Tournament, alright?"

Ginny stared at him. Suddenly, she burst out laughing. Harry went as red as her hair. "You promised!"

"Fine, fine. I'm done laughing," she said.

"What ever. Now, try the spell… u-using my memory."

"Why?"

"Just… just try it, okay?"

"Fine."

Ginny thought of it. She remembered Harry hugging her closely, her hugging him back. His heart beating as fast as hers. She yelled, "Expecto Patronum!" A doe shot out of her wand **(AN: I know Ginny's Patronus is a horse, but it's a doe in this story :P ) **Next to her, Harry cast his own Patronus. His stag immediately ran to her doe. They pranced around the Room of Requirements together, until they stopped. Facing each other, they leaned in until their foreheads were gently touching. Then, they vanished. Ginny realized that everyone had stopped what they were doing to watch the two Patronuses. Pansy and Michael were not happy with what they saw, but neither Ginny nor Harry cared. They were to busy staring into each other's eyes.

xXx

"Loony?" Luna turned around to see none other than Draco Malfoy. Here. In 12 Grimmauld Place's kitchen. Standing right in from of her. Wet. And shirtless. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I'm staying here for the summer. Ginny invited me."

"Same here. 'Cept Harry invited me. He and Pansy are out back, swimming in the lake. I was just there, but I came to get a drink." Draco walked to the fridge and took out a water. "You wanna come swimming with us?"

"Sure. Let me ask Gin if she wants to come."

Draco nodded. "I'll be out there," he called to her, as she turned.

xXx

Ten minutes later, Luna was dragging a reluctant Ginny to the lake.

"Come on, Gin! Harry's there!"

"The fact that Pansy is too is why I don't want to go!"

"Oh, come on, Gin. Remember on the Hogwarts Express when you left me and Draco alone? Well, he told me that Pansy and Harry a fight. Something about Pansy not giving Harry his space. She was always following him, you know? Draco said their relationship was hanging on by a thread."

Before Ginny could respond, the Gryffindors were splashed with icy cold water. Looking up, they saw Harry and Draco grinning, high-fiving each other. They turned to look at them, but their mouths fell open.

Luna spit out water. "What the hell, Draco? The water's freezing!" Draco appeared to be in a trance, staring open-mouthed at Luna. Next to him, Harry was in a similar state, staring at Ginny.

"What, Potter? What's with the staring? It's creeping me out," Ginny said. No answer.

Only then did she know why he was staring at her. She was wearing a rather revealing two-piece bathing suite. That was a size to small.

"Harry!" she shouted, grabbing her towel quickly to cover herself up.

Luna caught on. She was wearing something similar to Ginny, so she too found a towel to wrap around herself.

Draco and Harry stopped staring. "Uh… sorry about that…" Harry muttered.

"Yeah, um… we promise not to stare anymore, right Harry?" Draco said.

"What? No way! You promise, but I was having a good time staring at - OWW!" Ginny had punched Harry's arm. "Fine, fine. I promise not to stare. Jeez, Gin, I was just joking. You're really strong."

Ginny shook her head. "And you're a perv," she said before jumping in the lake.

xXx

Ginny sat alone in the empty corridor. She was glad she was alone, that way, no one could see her crying. She'd manage to hide her feelings from her friends at dinner, but now, she had to let them out. And she did. She cried and cried. She lost track of how long she cried.

She stopped when she heard someone calling her name.

"Ginny! I know your there!" Harry soon came into view, hold the Maraurder's Map. When he saw her, on the floor, crying, his heart broke. He wanted to do nothing more than take her in his arms and make her stop crying. Make her happy. With him, not Michael Cornor or anyone else. Just him.

Kneeling beside Ginny, Harry gently pulled her into a hug.

She didn't even resist. He held her close to his chest. He would never let go. Not unless she wanted him to. And he really hoped she didn't

Harry held Ginny until she stopped crying. Bringing her head up from out of Harry's chest, her eyes met his. She stared into them for Merlin knows how long.

"Gin," he finally said. "What happened?"

"M-Michael," she said. "He was with Cho! T-they were snogging in a broom cupboard!" **(AN: I know, in they book they didn't break up like this… in the book Ginny seemed GLAD when they broke up, too XD )**

Harry was speechless. How could anyone even _think _of cheating on Ginny? She was the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts - no, the most beautiful girl in the world. She was smart, funny, and amazing at magic. She could make you laugh when you want to cry. She had the most adorable habit of tucking a piece of her red hair behind her ear when she was concentrating hard on something. She was great at Quidditch. She - well, the list could go on and on, and Harry knew it. He wanted hex Michael until he felt as much pain as Ginny did — no, until he felt _more._

"What did you do?" he asked gently.

Ginny sniffled. "I broke up with him… and hexed him. More than once," she giggled.

Harry smiled. He wanted to hear her laugh again.

Ginny's eyes met his again. "I broke up with Pansy," he whispered.

Ginny's eyes widened. "Why?"

"Because, I-I don't really like her."

"Who _do _you like?"

Staring into Ginny's eyes, he grabbed her hands. They were warm, and sent shocks into his own. "You," he murmured. With that, he pressed his lips onto her.

Ginny had never felt anything more wonderful in her life. She was in bliss. Their lips moved together perfectly. It was wonderful. Until he pulled away.

"I-I'm sorry. You just broke up with Michael! You're not looking for a relationship now! I was stupid to think-"

Ginny cut him off with a kiss.

xXx

Luna didn't remember ever having a better time in her life. Even when Ginny would make her laugh with constant jokes.

Draco was leading her to the kitchens. It was past curfew, and even with Harry's invisibility cloak, they narrowly avoided being caught by some fifth-year prefects. Draco knew that Harry and Ginny had prefect duties too, but probably ditched them to snog in a broom cupboard. He smirked.

Once they got inside the kitchen, the house elves were more than happy to serve them, making a buffet of food.

When they finished eating, they sat on the floor on the kitchen, backs resting against the wall. All the house elves had left to give them privacy, and Draco was glad.

Luna yawned, and curled up next to Draco. Her head was resting on his chest, and her arms were wrapped around his stomach. Draco was stiff, but then but his arms around the Ravenclaw, pulling her closer to him.

"Draco, can I tell you something?" Luna asked quietly.

"Anything.

"I-I love you."

Draco froze. He had to be dreaming. He had to be. This only happened in his dreams, anyway. He pinched himself.

"Oww! This isn't a dream?" he murmured, more to himself than Luna.

"'Course not. I really do… I know you probably don't love me, but I thought you should know-"

Draco kissed her.

When he pulled way, he whispered "I love you, too."

xXx

Ginny giggled as Harry tickled her. "Harry!" she laughed.

Harry laughed, too. He pulled her up to her feet and kissed her. When he pulled back, she pulled him back in.

When they finally pulled away, Ginny pressed her forehead against Harry's. "I love you," she said, before she could stop herself.

_Shit! _she thought, _now I'll scare him away!_

"Harry, I-"

"I love you, too."

xXx

"I have to leave."

"I know you do… but it still hurts."

Draco sighed. He didn't want to leave Luna. Not after they had finally gotten together. "I think it'll be best if- if we broke up."

Luna sighed. "I knew this would happen. You and Harry are going after You-Know-Who, aren't you?"

Draco sighed again, and nodded. "Luna, you need to know that I want you to come, but-"

"Then let me come! Let me fight!" she pleaded.

"You know I can't. I could- I could never live with myself if something happened to you. Just thought of losing you…" he shuddered.

"And you think I could deal with losing you?" she asked.

"Maybe you won't be able to, for a while. But you'd move on," he said, a hint of sadness in his voice. "You'd write for _The Quibbler, _but what you'd write wouldn't be full of complete rubbish." Luna laughed softly. "You'd met someone, and you'd fall in love with him. You'd get married, and have lots of kids, and won't have to worry about You-Know-Who, or Death Eaters, or anyone! You'd be safe." Draco swallowed. "I know that what I just said sounds kind of corny, but it's true. I love you, Luna, and I want you to be happy… even if it means giving you up."

Tears were now freely flowing down Luna's eyes. Draco gently pushed them away with his thumb. "But what if I don't _want _to move on?" she whispered.

"Luna, promise me you will," he said.

She shook her head. "No."

"Luna, please. I won't be able to… to go if you don't."

She knew she couldn't stop him from leaving. She just couldn't. It broke her heart, but she promised. She really hoped that she wouldn't have to keep her promise.

xXx

Harry stared at the dot marked "Ginny Weasley". He wished that he could be in the Gryffindor Common Room with her. He sighed, as Dean Thomas's dot came next to Ginny's. He forced himself to put down the Map. It was causing him too much pain. He had enough of that to last him a lifetime when he left Ginny.

He jumped off the chair he was sitting on, and walked to the room next to his - Pansy's. After they had broken up, they remained friends. It was always a little awkward between them, seeing as Harry had gotten with Ginny only four hours after he and Pansy broke up.

Pansy was up, reading a copy of a muggle news paper they had managed to grab while running from Death Eaters. They headline stated that five muggles had been killed by someone unknown. Harry knew that they were actually killed by Death Eaters.

"Hey," he said softly.

Pansy looked up, her eyes meeting Harry's. She saw the pain in them. "Hey."

"Anything interesting in the paper?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Just reading about some muggle deaths. It's unfair. That they all have to die."

"That's why we had to leave. To stop it."

There was an awkward silence, in which Pansy pretended to read her newspaper. "You miss her, don't you?" Pansy asked in a whisper.

The question didn't surprise Harry, and he knew who Pansy was talking about. "Yeah, I do. It's funny, you know? How whenever I try to keep people from getting hurt, I'm the one who actually does get hurt." Pansy knew he was right. She knew that Harry deserved a peaceful life, filled with happiness. He deserved a life she knew she couldn't give him. And it broke her heart. But she knew she'd move on.

xXx

When _The Daily Prophet _reported Harry, Pansy, and Draco to be dead, Hogwarts went into panic. As leaders of the student rebellion, Ginny and Luna were expected to take action, to stand up for The Boy Who Lived and his lessly known friends who died. They couldn't. It hurt to much.

So now, with everyone insisting that they hide during the fight, they wouldn't. They couldn't.

"Look, I know that you all want to keep me a Luna from getting hurt, but we've already been through more than most of you!" Ginny cried. "I've faced Voldemort-" everyone cringed at the name, "-twice! Luna and I took out more than few Death Eater, last year, too."

"Look, Ginny, you and Luna have to-" Ron began!

"No, we arn't going to just hide!" Luna argued. "So what if we're underaged? You think that stopped Harry, Draco, and even Parkinson from fighting Voldemort several times when they were in Hogwarts?" Tears threatened to fall as she thought of Draco.

"When Harry left, he promised me we'd be together again, one day," Ginny said. "I guess he couldn't keep that promise. I loved him. I still do. I'm not going to just sit back and let the man who killed him walk away."

Molly sighed. "Ginny, you're to have Fred, George, Ron, _and _Hermione with you and Luna at _all times. _Okay?" She turned to the twins, Ron and Hermione. "You guys are to never let them out of your sight."

Luna and Ginny grinned. They were going to fight.

xXx

Luna knew this was the end. Fred had been killed, and George was tending to him. Ron and Hermione were occupied several hall ways down, taking out Death Eaters. She and Ginny were now cornered by three Death Eaters. At least now she'd be with Draco. The Death Eaters laughed.

"You're Potter's girl, aren't you?" Death Eater 1 asked Ginny. She flinched, and looked over to her wand, which laid next to Luna's, two halls down. "You should know that he begged for his life. Just like his mudblood mother."

"No!" Ginny shouted. "You're lying!"

Death Eater 2 laughed lifelessly. "Malfoy was no better. He was crying like a baby before we even got to him."

"Shut up!" Luna yelled. "Draco would never do that!"

Death Eater 3 shook his head. "He was just like his father. Stuck up and arrogant."

Luna punched Deather Eater 3 in the face. He staggered back, his hand going up to hold the red mark Luna left.

"Bitch!" he yelled. He got his wand from his pocket, and pointed it at Luna. "Avad-"

"Stupefy!" a voice interrupted Death Eater 3, who was now stunned.

Before Deather Eaters 1 and 2 could react, the person used the same spell on them. Luna looked up to thank her savior, only to see that it was…

"Draco!" she yelled, running up to him. She pulled him into a fierce hug, and, before he could even react, kissed him. He kissed her back, pulling her closer to him.

Ginny coughed. When Draco and Luna looked up, they saw she had five wands in her hand. She handed Luna's wand to her, before giving Luna and Draco each one of the Death Eater's wands. "In case you lose your own," she said.

Luna nodded, before turning back to the Slytherin. "You alive!" she shouted.

He grinned. "I know, but Harry's gone-"

"I know, Draco," Ginny said sadly.

"No, Ginny, you don't understand. He's-"

Voldemort's voice boomed through the castle, commanding Harry to come find him. Ginny's heart stopped, as Draco confirmed her fears.

Draco sighed. "He's gone to fight Voldemort."

xXx

**"WELCOME TO THE QUIDDITCH CUP FINALE!" **Luna said. Her voice could be heard even in the castle. **"TODAY'S MATCH: SLYTHERIN VERSUS GRYFFINDOR! CAPTAINS, SHAKE HANDS"**

Harry walked to center of the pitch, Ginny doing the same. Harry stuck out his hand. "Good luck, Gin. Though, I doubt it'll help. Slytherin will beat you, either way," Harry said.

"Don't get too cocky, Harry. We got an excellent team this year. But if you're Seeking, then we don't have to be good."

Harry laughed, and shook his girlfriends hand.

"Seriously, good luck, Harry."

"You too, Gin!"

Ginny was glad that Harry and Draco had defeated You-Know-Who. After they did, they returned to Hogwarts, both taking back their positions on the Quidditch team. Harry became Quidditch Captain, and Head Boy. Ginny was Quidditch Captain, too, and Head Girl.

Ginny smiled as Harry winked at her and Luna yelled, **"AND THE SNITCH IS RELEASED! THE GAME HAS BEGUN."**

xXx

**Thanks for reading! This is my first Fic so… don't be to hard with flames. :] I hope you liked it. I know I kind of just… rushed into the story. Sorry! I know there's kind of a gap between when Harry went to fight Voldemort, and his seventh year, but… you'll just have to deal with it. :\ Anyway, review and tell me what you think!**

**Until next time,**

**Emily**


End file.
